


Wrong

by ARoneshooter



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Kaoru centric, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Some kind of AU maybe, Sorry Not Sorry, as always how to tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoneshooter/pseuds/ARoneshooter
Summary: He placed his love at the wrong heart and now he suffering(What is summary orz)(P.s : English is not my native so please forgive any mistakes :")) )





	

"You're not coming with them ?" Asked Rei.

"Nah, I won't. I have a date tonight ~" Kaoru said playfully.

Rei chuckled. "That's so like you" 

In front of Kaoru, the sight of RYUUSEITAI's members surrounded the newly-recovered-Kanata and his comeback from hospital due to accident. Congratulate him with bright and happy welcome. 

Meanwhile from the side, Rei sighed as he saw Kaoru's saddened gaze fell on certain blue-haired Ranger. 

"Why don't you just go there?" Rei gestured at his fellow Oddballs.

"Why would I ? There's too many guys, I only like girls, Sakuma-san ~" He began to walked away. "I'm going now, bye" and with that he left.

He already knew from long time ago that Kanata has set his heart on someone else's, yes that's Chiaki. There's no way he would approach them and made himself suffering by looking at their affection for each other. For heaven's sake it was annoying how he fell for the certain Oddballs. It would be very much better if he fell for Anzu instead. To be honest he did interested in her but his heart chose the pure and gentle Kanata, the wrong place. 

To think that he wanted to land his love on an occupied heart. Now he didn't know where he could land his love, because his compass always directed to that occupied blue-haired-Oddbals heart.

 What a joke, he fell for him hard. While on other hand, Kanata will always see Kaoru as club-mate nothing more. Was it a Karma for him as he never serious with every girls he dated? Was it a punishment for him? He could only smiled bitterly about it.

When he said about date earlier actually it wasn't a real date, it was just his excuse for leaving the painful scene before him. But he did had a prior appointment which much more important than celebrating his friend comeback, visiting his mother grave. How long has it been since the last time he visited it? No idea.

He actually has stopped going date with girls because recently he knew very well that he couldn't go outside  for too long. Or else 'it' would get worse. Yes 'it' was a disease that struck him suddenly a week ago.  A disease that could only healed with impossible price.

He may seemed cheerful and carefree, that was just on the surface, on the inside, worry,  anxious, fear filled him. The thought of having his life span drained little by little and not knowing how much time he has made him scared to the bone, even he wanted to cry. 

In his way to the graveyard, he tried to convince himself saying 'I'm fine' over and over so he could at least ease his mind. Putting a smile and humming happy tune. 

He wanted to believe that he was okay, but his sudden cough said otherwise. A painful sound came from his mouth filled the night air.  "Not... again" He said weakly. A week ago just a few petals that came out of his throat. But now, it increased, many crimson petals laid beautifully and drowned in his own blood that slowly dripping from his hand.

He watched closely at his fragments of life that rested silently in his palm. "Why so soon...? It's only been a week" He wiped the blood out of his hand and shoved it to his pocket.

He walked and walked between the sound of his cough and stride. Until he reached his destination, his mother grave. The gravestone of Hakaze family stood in front of him, he looked at it with soft and gentle gaze as if he stood facing up his dearest one. 

Then he began to kneel while looking down silently. The cold air of the night didn't bother him, in fact he enjoyed it along with the sound of wind touching the leaves and passing through the grass made it like some harmony that calmed down his heart not as best as sound of waves though.

After a while,  he started to open his mouth, wanted to say something until a train of coughs interrupted him. He covered his mouth trying to subdue the fit he had. The sound could be lowered but the blood still slipping from his fingers and stained the ground. 

Now the cough finally stopped, he sat beside his mother gravestone and leaned over it like it was a shoulder. "I'm sorry I come with this uncool and stained clothes and I even forgot to bring flowers and offerings for you, mom" He said, his voice was hoarse and barely audible, he sneered at the moon above him. "Or you want me to become your offering instead?" He turned his head at the grave and laughed bitterly at his own words.  
   
He didn't want pitying himself, but the situation didn't let him do that. It couldn't be helped, he weak now. His whole body ached and he felt so tired.

 The moonlight caressed his face revealing his pale face. "Hey mom ... I wanted to tell you my love story .... it's not a good one, but please listen" He moved a little switching position but still leaned on the grave. "You know, I like girls a lot, yep and I often go on a date with them, that was fun ... really" He laughed a bit "I spent my time most with girls but of course hang out with guy friends too it's an all-boys school after all,  even though I don't really like it." He shrugged. "Uh... well skip to the main topic" I don't know how much my time left he thought himself. "So, yea... it's, I love someone, and he's a guy, can't you believe it, mom... I who likes girls fall for a guy so sad, right ?" He wonder why his cough has stopped and made him able to talk long chat like this, maybe it's some sort of last wishes thing before die? That kind of thing, well not bad he told himself. 

Long story short, he told everything from the first time he met Kanata, and how he could fall for him until he told his situation right now. "It's complicated .... I love him but he love someone else, I even got this dramatic yet tragic illness, I must have suffered a severe unrequited love, huh? They said I could get rid of this but in exchange I will forget my feeling towards him. But of course the cost is expensive too, I wonder if I could afford that ~" all of sudden, without noticing anything, he felt something tracing down his cheeks. He realised that was his tears, slowly fell from his eyes. Since when did he cry?

"But ... I think it's not money that mater the most, I know I'm basically a masochists because I wanted to hold onto this unrequited love. I - I just.... even though my life at stake I'm afraid I will regret it if I get rid of this feeling, then I'll become wandering ghost because I have regret lingering in me hahaha..." his voice was weak it like a whisper.

Later, last train of coughs struck him, the blood and petals burst out of his mouth. He didn't mind it, his time has run out. He felt really tired and sleepy "I ... think that's all, well .... I'm tired, please let me sleep here mom..."

**Author's Note:**

> *** The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.
> 
> source : google and various 
> 
> IM SORRY KAORU BBY ;;;;; /wat
> 
> It is hard writing through phone /cry


End file.
